Still Alive
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: Kagome and Germany are close friends, but will one mistake leave only one of them still alive? Germany/Kagome, Fluffy oneshot, a request from Shirahime Jade Silverstone!


MCD: ...bored... almost done with the next chapter of WIH... my kag/turk and kag/pru non existent... bored...

Hetalia/Inuyasha

Kagome/Germany (one of my fave pairings, done on a request)

**-Still Alive-**

"HAA!"

Kagome shouted as she slashed the katana towards the tall blond, trying to land a fatal hit to the stomach. Said blond jumped back, grinning. He pulled out a dagger and rushed her while her arm was still swinging and jammed the smaller blade against the base of the hilt, the opposite side of Kagome's hand, causing the miko to lose the sword because of the momentum.

Kagome scowled, backing up. She pulled a pistol out of the holster and shot the blond, wincing when it made contact with his skin. She hated doing this.

Germany was her friend! Why was he doing this for her?

The blond-haired, blue-eyed country looked at her, holding the spot on his chest where Kagome shot him. Under his left shoulder, a fatal wound. She was a good shot, she'd make an even better warrior.

However the worry in her eyes was the indication of weakness. He pulled out his own katana from the sheath on his belt, the perfect size, hand-made by Japan himself. He rushed towards the small Japanese woman and sliced down onto her shoulder.

Kagome gasped, her eyes going wide. He'd really done it. That cocky wurst eater! She grinned, however, when the resounding clang of metal hitting metal- the sword hitting her hidden shoulder protectors under her miko garb- rang out through the room. Germany's eyes widened this time as Kagome pulled her wooden bow out, though it wasn't much use for arrows at the moment, and bashed him in the side with it, dragging it up his arm and pulling the katana out of his grip. Kagome grabbed the sword by the handle as it was falling, twirling it in circles like a baton until the point was right in front of the German's nose, who was now on the ground cradling his scraped up arm.

"I win." Germany sighed, smiling a little.

"Yes, you do. Now help me vith zhis." Kagome rolled her eyes at the German, though she smiled. She grabbed his offered hand and pulled him up, grinning like a chesire cat.

"I'm getting better, y'know. You could at least congratulate me." she giggled. Germany rolled his sparkling blue eyes.

"Congratulates. Now, can ve get zhe medical kit? Zhose rubber bullets hurt. Besides, my arm is starting to bleed from zhat stupid bow of yours." he half joked, but his arm was beginning to bleed a little. Kagome saw it and instantly began o fuss.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you! I was just trying to defend myself, I swear, I'd never hurt my friends-" she said quickly, twisting his arm slightly to look at the bottom. Along the red scrape mark was a thin line of red, the start of a tiny flow of blood.

Germany stiffened at Kagome's touch and looked away, his face heating up minutely. This was what she did to him. Even the slightest touch, the smallest smile made his heart pump that much faster, made the butterflies in his stomach fly around wildly. And he couldn't help but enjoy it.

Kagome had dragged him over to the bench upside the wall of the training building, next to the office. She'd sat him down and pulled over the medical kit, looking worriedly over the bleeding spot and the red spot under his shoulder. She picked up his left arm gingerly and turned it over, dabbing rubbing alcohol and antiseptic on it, then wrapping some gauze around his arm. Germany snorted.

"You're over doing it, Kagome." the miko gave him a tiny glare and huffed.

"Well you can't be too cautious with wounds! The wood could cause an infection of some sort and you could be hospitalized-"

"Don't be ridiculous. It's a tiny cut." he said, giving her an amused look.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him for a second then ran her hands down the gauze, subconsciously adding some of her healing miko ki. Germany felt it and his face heated up, blushing a little. She was using those strange powers again to help him. She'd done it before, and it always felt really good, really relaxing.. he was kind of happy that she did it for him.

However he gently tugged his arm away, unwrapping the gauze and she pouted. When he was finished he showed her his arm. It was completely healed, even the rubbed-red hue on his skin was gone.

"You see? Perfectly fine." she glared at him again, her hands on her hips even though she was sitting down.

"That's because I helped you out!" Germany snorted, standing up.

"I know you did, thank you," he said and looked over his shoulder at her. "Now, shall ve get going? Italy is making pasta tonight-"

"Again?" he chuckled at her outburst.

"Yes, again. And he vould be very disappointed if ve vhere late." he said, walking outside. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled, not able to stay mad at the tall German.

She would never admit that was because she loved him. She fussed because she didn't want to hurt him and make him angry at her. She wanted to train so hard to impress him. She really did love him more than she ever loved Inuyasha.

O~O

The next day they were at it again, though today it was different. Instead of guns and daggers, they were just using wooden swords, like in kendo. However they weren't wearing any gear..

"Hah!" Germany shouted, thrusting the sword towards her stomach. He hoped she would dodge, which she did. He mentally sighed in relief. Commenting that people wouldn't wear armor in a battle these days was the absolute dumbest thing he'd ever said in his life. Not because he knew Kagome was a good swordsman, either. He didn't want to hurt her... he knew she was tough, but she just looked so delicate. What if he hurt her? He'd never forgive himself.

Kagome, on the other hand, was excited. The battle rush and adrenaline were natural to her now, it was the perfect chance to let it all out.

Kagome spun around rather gracefully and hit Germany on his arm, the one she hit him with her bow the other day. She frowned, she loved training to get better _so _Germany would like her, but she had to beat up Germany to do so. It was a complete contradiction. Germany grunted and guilt flooded her. However, he looked at her and nodded, willing her to go on. She was doing a good job.

In about an hour, both of them were flushed and panting, standing about five foot apart. Germany was going wild on the inside, his mind in overdrive. Being a man, he of course noticed that the light sheen of sweat on her face made her shine and her flushed face was incredibly cute... his face was heating up from more than just the practice and he mentally smacked himself for being perverted.

Kagome was getting tired out and her miko ki was supplying her with more energy, but she was more physically tired so it wasn't doing much. Germany was better at swordplay than she'd thought and she was aching. She probably had enough energy in her for one last match, then she'd have to call it quits.

So without warning, she rushed towards Germany and swung at him with all the energy she could muster. However, all the energy she'd had was the miko ki she was using and it rushed to her sword instead of her arms. The unsuspecting Germany was hit in the stomach with a downward swing and was shocked by the bright pink power, being thrown back a couple feet. He landed on the floor with a groan and lay there for a little while.

Kagome gasped for breath and stared at the unmoving Germany with wide eyes. What the hell did she just do? She dropped the wooden sword and rushed over to him, worried out of her mind. She looked at him; his eyes were closed, it didn't look like he was breathing and he was completely still. She started to panic and freak out.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god Ludwig oh god..." she said his real name, which she only used when she was completely serious. She reached her hand out to see if his heart was still beating, though she hesitated. What if it was a trick? She shook her head. She had almost just purified the guy she loved and she though he was fooling her?

"Ludwig?" she gingerly lowered her hand to his heart-

And suddenly she was underneath the smirking German. She blinked. He grinned. He was straddling her waist and had pinned her arms down next to her head.

"I vin."

She rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

"You little wurst eating trickster!" she said and he smiled.

"I'm still alive. But vhy did you have to zap me like zhat?" Kagome gave him a deadpanned look.

"I didn't mean to! ...And don't do that again." she said a little angrily. He gave her a puzzled look.

"Vhy? I vhas only pretending."

"Because..." she said, blushing. Her blue eyes avoided his own. "Because I don't know what I would do if I lost you..."

Germany stared at her, shocked. His jaw dropped an inch and his heart was beating erratically. Did... did she mean that? Like what he thought and hoped she meant?

He blushed, lowering his face to hers. He released one of her hands to cup her face and to look her in the eyes. He sucked in air when he saw the obvious love in her eyes. Without a second thought, he leaned the last distance and kissed her gently.

Germany's veins ignited and all the blood rushed to his head. He was lightheaded from just that little contact and he wanted more.

Kagome closed her eyes and kissed him back when she got over the initial second of shock. Her neck would hurt from leaning up to his kiss but she didn't care, all she could see, smell, taste was him. She was kissing the man she loved and that was all she cared about.

After what seemed like eternity Kagome pulled back to breathe, her eyes fluttering open. She watched Germany open his own eyes and the shock on his face made her smile.

"I love you, Germany." Germany broke into an ecstatic smile that made her heart race.

"I love you too, Kagome." he said and got off of her. He sat in front of her and pulled her in for another kiss as she rested in his lap while she twined her arms around his neck.

**-Still Alive-**

MCD: You like, ja? Well, thank Shirahime Jade Silverstone for requesting a Germany/Kagome fic :D and yes, I will take other requests. Plunny inspired by "Still Alive" by Lisa Miskovsky, or the "mirror's edge" theme song :D *pets plunny* so soft...


End file.
